The Sage of Mahora, and the Eager Trio
by On Soaring Wings
Summary: Ayaka Yukihiro, Chizuru Naba, Akira Okouchi, three students of class 3-A yearning for an adventure of their own. When a blond ninja crashes onto their school campus. These three students will make the transition to... Legends. Dimension-Hopping Naruto. Naru/Harem. Potential mass crosovers abound.
1. Three bored girls, and a blast

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all related characters are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Negima and all related characters are the property of Ken Akamatsu. This is purely for entertainment only.**

**Important note: Yes... This is a Naruto/Harem fic with the girls of Negima, however Let me make this perfectly clear to everyone. I will NOT under ANY circumstances put the following girls in the harem.**

**Konoka**

**Setsuna (Let's make one thing perfectly clear THEY ARE LESBIANS! The fact that EVERY SINGLE other fanfic I read in this setting has Naruto hook up with them just reeks of unfortunate implications "Oh they're not gay, they just haven't met the right man... I admit I wouldn't be so annoyed with this trend if EVERY SINGLE WRITER of these types of fics wasn't doing it. Seriously... STOP IT YOU GUYS! FIND SOME OTHER GIRLS TO FOCUS ON!**

**and finally Evangeline... Let me make this perfectly clear... I do not care if she's an immortal Vampire, or how old she really is... It's still a ten-year old's body. IT'S STILL SICK! And no... I'm not going to "Age her up" either. That would be nothing more than a cheap cop-out to take away the creepiness of intimacy with a character I don't even like.**

**Anyone who asks me to include these girls... I fully intent to block immediately. You don't have to like my opinions, but at the same time I don't have to like your fanfics.**

**Okay... Now that, we got that ugliness out-of-the-way. (Assuming you have not left. On with the show.)**

* * *

**Chapter: 1 Prologue **

(Mahora Academy: Gymnasium.)

Ayaka Yukihiro pounded a punching bag with impunity. Her frustration shone through in a permanent angry scowl shown upon her normally beautiful face. The bag flew back and forth as her punches and kicks threw it around like a rag doll. Months of frustration finally being taken out on something.

It all boiled down to a feeling of helplessness. Her teacher, and most of her friends were super-powerful warriors, and mages capable of going on adventures in dangerous realms, and coming back virtually unscathed. Meanwhile at the end of the day, Ayaka was still just a normal class president/heiress. Unable to really help out, or contribute in any serious way past moral support. It was just so frustrating she wanted to scream out her fury and jealousy at times.

She finally finished up when a final kick ended up sending the bag of sand flying off it's hook nearly crushing her under its weight as it hit the floor with a resounding thud. She just stood there for a moment looking at her handiwork. Trying to admire it, but frustrated beyond all hell that she knew it still wasn't enough. With a sigh, she closed her eyes trying to blink away the tears she knew were building up.

Slowly she made her way back to the locker room to shower and change. Sitting on a bench, she unlaced her size-six gym shoes, and slipped them off. Then grabbing, and peeling off her sweaty matching white socks, revealing dainty, delicate, and well pedicured feet with cherry-red painted toenails. Tucking her socks inside her shoes for safe keeping. She then stood up, and carefully peeled her shirt up over her head revealing a large bust barely contained within a white sports bra. Carefully folding her shirt up, her bra soon followed revealing a massive chest that fully exemplified her womanly figure. Carefully folded atop her shirt. Black shorts, and white panties soon followed leaving her in all her nude glory as she folded those too, and made her way to the shower.

The hot water felt so refreshing on her skin as Ayaka finally let the tears fall freely. She still did not sob though, there was no place for that. It felt like all her pain, and resentment was washed away as she scrubbed herself down with a peach scented body wash, then Shampoo'd and conditioned her hair.

She came out feeling better as she quickly changed into her normal clothes. luckily today wasn't a school day, so she didn't have to wear her uniform today. A simple but elegant white blouse, a ruffled black skirt that fell to just below her knees, and simple black flats that barely covered her toes were her outfit of choice for today. It was a good look for Ayaka. She knew she didn't have to show a lot of skin to turn heads.

Carefully, brushing, and drying her hair. She smiled as she got ready to step outside. Was it a true smile, and had she accepted her fate, or was it merely just a mask to hide how she really felt? At this moment even Ayaka didn't know. She just tried her best to keep it out of her mind as she stepped out into the world.

*BOOM!*

Fortunately for her. It seemed Destiny had other plans.

* * *

(Mahora Academy: Pool.)

Akira Okouchi floated aimlessly across the pool. The tall swimmer had a lot on her mind recently. She was feeling like a fifth wheel in terms of helping her teacher, and friends on their adventures. As much as she loved to swim, it felt odd being the possessor of a pactio that was only useful around bodies of water. Her other friends, could use magic, destroy walls bare handed, fly, use powerful weapons, heal others, and all sorts of useful things. What could she do? Only teleport through water. Not that she wasn't grateful for that ability, she just sometimes wished she could do more, even if only just a bit.

She grunted in pain as her head bounced off the side of the pool. She wasn't floating very fast, so the pain was minimal. The pain did little to mask the fear and doubt in her mind as she righted herself, and started swimming off to the ladder to climb out, she was starting to prune pretty bad, and could use some time to dry off.

She climbed out of the pool, and headed to the locker room. Peeling off her blue swimsuit, she quickly showered and got dressed. a simple white sweater, and denim dress that fell a third of the distance between her knees and the floor. She carefully slipped her size-eight feet into an old slightly worn pair of velvety-blue low-heel pumps with silver metal beads covering the toe sections. A present from her parents for winning a swim tournament a year and a half ago.

She made her way out the door just as Ayaka was coming in from the gym. Akira would have stayed and said hi, but she could tell just by a quick glance at the unknowing Ayaka, that the girl just wanted to be alone now. She simply just smiled awkwardly as she exited the locker room. If Ayaka wanted to talk about it, she likely would have brought it up with one of her friends.

With a smile she made her way across the fields, just checking to see if there was anything worth seeing on the way back to her dorm. After several minutes of pacing a circle around campus, she saw her classmate Chizuru Naba running frantically across the campus grounds, as if she saw something interesting and was chasing it. "Akira! Run!" She screamed. Akira looked around trying to see what it was that had her classmate's attention, but it was only when she looked straight up into the sky she had her answer.

A large, swirling, glowing yellow ball of energy was falling straight down towards the ground. Right at her!

*THUD!* The wind was knocked from her sails as she felt Chizuru tackle her backwards, and that was the last she remembered before a giant flash of yellow and a deafening explosion rocked her ears!

*BOOOOM!*

* * *

(Mahora Academy: Soccer Field.)

Chizuru Naba smiled faintly as she lay on a small blanket in the middle of the empty field. The redhead watched the passing clouds with passing interests. She had some free time on her hands, and decided to get some rest watching the clouds since it was too bright out for her other hobby, Astronomy.

It was strange how she felt when things were calmed down from the usual chaos of life in Mahora. On one hand she was happy for days when nothing too out of the ordinary happened. On the other though, she yearned for days when even more would happen. When the chaos would come right up to her doorstep, when she could finally do something about it herself.

Chizuru was a young woman blessed with many great things in her life. Amazing looks, great friends, more money than most people will ever see in their entire lives. Yet she still felt unhappy at times. She did her best to put on a brave face for all who came, still at times she could not help but feel the yearning wish to do more, to be more to her class than just moral support, and domestic care. She didn't want to feel helpless and reliant on others in an increasingly hostile world.

With a sigh, she got up off the blanket, and dusted off her black sweater, and shin-length tan ruffled skirt. Regaining her smile as she padded to the edge of the blanket, and slipped her simple size-seven-and-a-half black pumps back on her well-pedicured feet. She reached down, and picked up the blanket, folding it up into a neat compact square. She would wash it when she got back to the dorms. She was just about to head back to the dorm when she saw something out the corner of her eye.

Looking up her eyes widened as she saw a large ball of some sort of glowing substance plummeting towards the ground. In Chizuru's mind she was calculating the angles and trajectories and realized that the object was heading straight for the campus grounds.

Everything in the redhead's mind told her to run away. That she did not want to be near that thing when it hit the ground. Logic told her not to go, but her arms and legs were not listening dropping the blanket to the grass, and kicking away her shoes as she ran desperately to try to warn and save the school.

'What am I doing?' Her rational side tried to reason. 'This is insane, this is stupid, if I try to go there, I'll likely die! I can't save anyone. I have no magic, no powers, no weapons, nothing!' Still she charged forward determined to do whatever needed to be done.

Time seemed to stand still, seconds turned to minutes as she ran harder than she ever had before, grass was torn out the ground by her toes and tossed high in the air with every step she took. Her lungs ached, her body was quickly becoming sore, but she still pressed on.

She spotted Akira walking around, seemingly unaware of the immediate danger facing her.

"Akira! Run!" She croaked out as loud as she possibly could. It was getting bigger closer, ready to land right atop her classmate. Akira looked to her sides, then finally up, eyes widening at her immediate death!

Chizuru would not let herself fail. Not let Akira die without at least trying to protect her! With a determined cry, she lowered her head, and shoulders, with a final burst of speed she slammed her shoulder hard into Akira's midsection, pushing her down to the soft grass. It would be no good. Even if she pushed her out of the direct impact, the shock of being right next to it would likely kill them both. With a final defiant act of protection. Chizuru quickly moved on top of Akira, tucking her head, and torso as best she could under her body. One last thought moving through her mind.

'I'm sorry everyone... I failed.'

*BOOOOM!*

**End of prologue**

* * *

**Have I caught your interests yet? Be sure to leave a review. Even if it's just to tell me how much I suck. I'm sorry for my rant at first. I just got so sick of seeing the same-old-same-old harems. I realized I'd have to work to change that. Thank you for your time, and I'll try my very best not to leave you hanging for too long.**


	2. Of Foxes, Elves, and Teenage girls

***Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu. This is purely a non-profit fan-based story for entertainment purposes only. Any other creations used for this story are the properties of their respective owners as shal be noted at the end of the chapter.**

**Note: *sighs* Okay. I realize I was a tad, harsh when I laid out my views on certain pairings last chapter. I want to apologize for how over the top I was. I merely ask, that you put yourselves in my shoes for a moment. Think about how frustrating it would be to see dozens of talented writers... More talented than myself anyway. I have so many girls from Negima I like, and genuinely want to read about more, but time after time, I see them shafted to the side in favor of characters I feel are far too overused as is.**

**I'm not asking you to change your preferences, or to forgive what I said. All I ask is that you try to emphasize with where I'm coming from on this.**

**Also of note: Okay... This might piss some of you off too... But I won't be paying too much attention to Negima's canon events. Largely because (embarrassed shrug) I've only actually seen parts of the first anime, and not actually read the Manga. I'll try to do reasearch on the events and abilities of the characters. But for the most part this will just be an almost random events plot, and series of non-sensical crossovers. If that bothers any of you... I understand. I'm just trying to write, something that will entertain me and my friends, and hopefully quite a few of you as well.**

**That all being said. Onto the show...**

* * *

(Mahora Academy: Campus grounds)

A bright yellow strobe of light, and a loud resounding boom echo throughout the Campus. In the middle of the field stands a lone blond man. His skin is lightly tanned, with blue eyes, and three scar-like marks that resemble whiskers on each side of his face. He wore an orange jacket with a red spiral symbol on the back, and with black stripes around the collar, cuffs, and down the sides. It was fully opened to show a plain black t-shirt. His pants were black with a single orange stripe down each leg. Heavy-looking black boots covered his feet completely. Around his waist was a strange blue utility belt that looked like something out of a superhero comic book with a metal plate for a buckle with a strange leaf symbol on it.

He took a look around as if quickly assessing the situation, when he saw the two girls laying on the ground stunned together. With a playful smile he pulled out a camera phone, and snapped a quick picture of the pair. Before finally speaking up.

"You know... I hate to interrupt your little spooning session, but you might wanna take this somewhere private instead of the middle of a school." He joked with a perverted grin.

The redhead opened her eyes, looking around in shock to find a boy standing where the object should have smashed the earth. She looked over in shock to find that both she, and Akira were unharmed. Heck, not even the ground was damaged from what happened. Could this be more magical stuff at play?"

"Owwww..." Akira whimpered in pain. "My back... Chizuru... Did you have to hit me so hard?"

Chizuru spun around in shock. "Oh, no. Akira! I'm so sorry... I guess I didn't know my own strength." She cried out. She was about to try to administer first aid when the boy put a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me handle this." He said. "It's my fault she got hurt right? Let me treat her injury." He said pulling a strange white syringe like device out of his pocket. He started lifting up Akira's dress.

"Wait what are you!?" Both girls protested.

"Sorry." He said with a blush. "It's her back that's hurt, though, and stimpaks are best used around the site of the injury. When neither girl protested further, he gently rolled the brunette on her back, and peeled her dress of to her shoulders exposing her powder blue panties to the world when..

"PERVERT!" In a flash of movement, and a sickening crack of bone and cartilage, the top of Ayaka's foot slammed hard into the stranger's face sending him sprawling across the ground like a child's rag doll. The syringe was knocked out of the boy's hand landing by Chizuru's foot, the redhead quickly reached behind her, and picked it up, lest it be damaged during the potential scuffle.

"Ow..." He slowly sat up clutching his already mending nose. "Okay, I can see how that would look bad, but you didn't have to kick me in the freaking schnoz!"

"Right now, you are a pervert, and a trespasser on Mahora school grounds. So I will kick you anywhere I damn well please." Ayaka snarled. "Now who are you, and what are you doing? This is an all-girls school you know!"

In an instant the boy's face took on a massive 'oh shit' expression. "Whoops, hehe, sorry about that. I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere and ended up crashing into these two girls. I was trying to administer first aid to the dark-haired one, I think she has a herniated disk, when you came charging in."

"Oh please, you expect me to believe that?!" Ayaka snarled. "You were clearly trying to drug Akira with something, you expect me to seriously believe you have medical supplies and training to deal with such an injury-"

"Wow... I really feel better now." Akira chirped as she sprang up to her feet, and pulled her dress back down.

"Wow, it really did work." Chizuru stared at the empty syringe amazed.

"Chizuru!" Ayaka shrieked. "What the hell were you thinking!?"

"That it was some kind of magic formula capable of healing injuries?" Chizuru stated the obvious. "I mean, after everything else we've seen, it really doesn't sound that far-fetched." She said with a smile, and a shrug

"That's not the point!" Ayaka tried to reason. "You don't just stick someone with an unknown needle, and inject god-knows-what into them! Seriously, I'd expect this from Makie, but I honestly thought you would know better."

Meanwhile, the boy was trying to tiptoe away from the scene. "Oh no you don't!" Ayaka snarled plucking off one of her flats, and chucking it right into the back of the boy's head. He stumbled to the ground from the sudden impact only to find his face pinned to the grass under Ayaka's remaining shoe-clad foot. "You are not going anywhere until we get some answers, buddy! Now who are you? What was that giant flash, and boom earlier, what was in that syringe, why did you come here, and- What the hell is this!?" She cried seeing the air distort around her.

One by one, purple orbs of energy appeared out of thin air. They quickly disappeared revealing dozens of men surrounding the foursome. They either wore black hooded robes, or full on suits of either golden, or green armor. But what was most astounding was that they had pointed ears.

"Elves?" Ayaka asked in shock, and disbelief.

"Oh crap, they followed me." The boy sighed.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" One of the elves in green armor yelled. "You thought you could escape the Thalmor, well we have finally managed to follow your teleportation spell. For your crimes against the Aldmerii Dominion, you shall die a heretic's death!" He then noticed the three young girls near Naruto. "Men, kill the women too. No need for witnesses."

"Wait what?!" Ayaka panicked. "But we didn't do anything! Please, do-"

*POOF!* a smoke bomb on the ground blinded her as Naruto swept all three girls in his arms and ran like hell. "Don't bother reasoning with those guys. To them mankind is little better than dogs to be disposed of at will."

"Hey put me down now, you perv!" Ayaka cried. "You think you can just grab and haul us off for god knows what-" Just then a lightning bolt flew past Ayaka's head singeing some of her hair.

"Will you pipe down! They will just kill you if I let you go. I need to get you girls someplace safe before I deal with these guys." Naruto cried out.

Chizuru managed to get an arm loose to rub her eyes a bit. She saw the elven soldiers charging out the smoke cloud in their direction. "Who are those people, and why do they want to kill you so badly?"

"They're called the Thalmor." He explained as the cover of the forest obscured the marauding pursuers from view. "I don't know the full details, but they're basically medieval fantasy elves mixed with Nazi Germany..." He trailed off. "Wait... Nazi Germany is a thing in this dimension, right?" He asked.

"Yes it is." Akira said looking at this boy like he grew a second head. Elves, dimensions, it was like the magical world all over again.

"Alright, that's one less thing to explain." Naruto said. "Anyway. These guys want to conquer this place called Tamriel, so I... kinda slaughtered a couple dozen of their best warriors and mages." He said with a shrug as he finally set the girls down in a small clearing. "And before you ask, they were torturing some innocent women, and children on trumped-up spy charges."

He pulled a scroll out of his belt, and opened it. In a small puff of smoke three boxy looking pistols appeared. "You girls know how to use laser guns?" All three shook their heads. Naruto sighed. "Well they're only a last resort anyway. You girls run somewhere, and hide, I'll take care of these bastards." He said leaping high into the trees and disappearing into the foliage.

Akira glared at the pistol. "How are you supposed to aim with these things? They have no iron sights even." Ayaka, and Chizuru both looked at her in amazement. Akira knew about guns? The brunette just shrugged. "Yuna taught me some basic facts."

Ayaka just huffed. "It doesn't matter if I can't aim, we have to help him no matter what."

"What?" Chizuru asked. "But Ayaka, what can we do. None of our pactios are any good in a fight, and we are up against trained armored warriors who use magic."

"It doesn't matter!" Ayaka yelled. "If that Naruto guy gets killed, they'll kill us anyway, and afterward, what's stopping them from attacking the school? I just have to try to save everyone. You two wanna hide like a couple of scaredy cats. Then by all means stay here. Me... I'm gonna hold my ground and fight!" She said with emphasis as she tossed away her remaining shoe, and started to shimmy up a nearby tree.

"Ayaka, what are you doing?" Akira asked.

"What does it look like? At least from up here, we can get a better view, to try to snipe them." She smirked as she watched Akira give her a blank stare. "What, when you share a classroom with Mana, you pick up a few combat terms along the way." She smiled as she perched on a high but thick branch.

Akira just smiled and kicked off her own shoes before starting up another tree about twenty feet away. "Indeed. At least this way, if they come to us, we have a tactical advantage."

The group heard many assorted screams, and noises that must have been related to a battle going on in the near distance. Chizuru looked somewhat dejected before making a sad smile. "Okay... You two just try to stay out of sight." She dropped to her knees. "I'll create a diversion." She said before moaning loudly in fake pain as she clutched and rubbed her ankle in one hand. "Ahhhhh! God no! My ankle! I think I twisted it! No please! Don't leave me!" She cried keeping a hand on the grip of her pistol.

Ayaka, and Akira both sweatdropped. Chizuru's acting left something to be desired in their eyes.

* * *

(Back with Naruto.)

*SHOOMF!* Two Thalmor soldiers screamed in pain as an explosion of intense flame swallowed their bodies. Naruto smirked as he jumped away, a large steel war hammer in his hands that was inscribed with unusual runes. Another Thalmor charged at him with a war axe, only for his weapon to be blocked with the shaft of Naruto's hammer. With a smirk, he shattered the elf's knee with a swift kick, before rearing back, and smashing his skull with a mighty swing.

He saw three more elves charging him, with a smile he thrust his hammer at the ground causing a red magic rune to appear. The Elves were too fast to stop themselves and when they got too close, the rune exploded in a wave of fire.

"Damn you guys suck at this." He taunted. "That's eleven of your men already? Maybe you should quit while you're ahead-" He was cut off as a large fireball hit him in the back, and exploded. He grunted in pain as he was lit on fire for several seconds. He pulled out, and injected another stimpak to heal the amassed burns, and cuts from assorted blades and arrows. Flipping out-of-the-way of another elf's mace aimed for his skull.

"Seriously you guys, I leave your world so I don't have to deal with your bullshit." He said resealing away the runic hammer. "If you guys wanna shoot me up. I'll gladly return the favor." He smirked unsealing a rifle version of these laser guns he handed the girls. "Let's see how you like this. Shadow clone jutsu!" He yelled creating ten copies of himself, each with a rifle in hand.

"Press the attack!" The Thalmor commander yelled. As spells, and arrows were shot off at the clones from all directions. Half of them were destroyed quickly under the barrage, but the remaining clones ducked and weaved blasting away with triple red laser beams. The lasers burned through flesh, and armor with ease disintegrating many of the Thalmor numbers.

The commander grumbled. Hopefully the squad he sent to kill the girls were faring far better than he was.

* * *

(With Ayaka, and company.)

"Please don't hurt me." Chizuru whimpered. "I beg of you."

"Be silent and accept your death, woman." The Thalmor raised his sword. "This world shall belong to Mer, not Men."

*ZHOOM ZHOOM!* Two laser beams struck the Elf from both sides. In an instant his body was disintegrated into ash.

"Oh wow." Ayaka glared down at the barrel of her gun. That was way more powerful than she thought it was gonna be. She leaned down to make sure Chizuru was fine when-

*THUNK!* a large spike made of ice impaled itself where Ayaka's head had been. In shock she lost her balance, and collapsed off the branch to the ground.

"Ayaka!" Akira cried jumping forward, and narrowly missing an arrow hitting where her head had been. She hit the ground feet-first, quickly dropping, and laying low to avoid being fired upon again.

"Look out!" Chizuru shouted taking aim, and disintegrating another elf with a blast from her own laser pistol. She fired several more shots in vain, trying to hit the others.

"Conserve your ammunition!" Akira screamed as she took aim, and blasted away another elf.

Ayaka groaned and crawled trying to reach her pistol, only for a Thalmor to step on it. He sneered taking aim with a bow only for Chizuru to shove a sword through the armpit of the soldier's armor, planting her foot against his side, she pulled the blade out with all her strength, and fell on the ground in exhaustion from the strain.

"Chizuru!" Akira yelled running to her side.

"Sorry. Guess I ran out of ammo." She smirked. "Now you girls both owe me one." Akira chuckled a bit as a Thalmor soldier in the distance readied a chain lightning spell to take them all out.

*SHWING!* A black nodaichi-like blade cut off the soldier's hands. "Sorry sir. Can't allow that." He said before decapitating the soldier in a single swing. Naruto quickly looked around to see if there were anymore Thalmor in the area. Sighing in relief when he saw no one. He made his way to the girls. "What part of hide out of sight don't you understand? And you even got hurt too. What do you think I'm made of stimpaks?!" He asked, even though he was still smiling. At the end of the day. Naruto saw a bit of himself in each of these girls. The same drive, and determination.

"You know, you girls are pretty tough. Maybe we can-"

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" Naruto was cut off by a tanned blonde girl in pigtails, jump kicking him in the head so hard. Her foot flew twenty-feet with his head still attached, and smashed through a tree, finally stopping, but sending Naruto smashing through yet another tree.

"Owwww..." Naruto whimpered before finally passing out.

(End of chapter)

* * *

**Well that was Chapter 2. I admit, I kinda rushed the second half. I was just so exited to get this out, I'm trying to churn out a paragraph or two a day at least. Anyway. I hope that fight was at least entertaining for you. Also a note on the harem thing. I just want to say I'm for the time being going to limit it to Ayaka, Akira, Chizuru, and maybe Nekane in the near future. Other girls might or might not join later depending on my mood. But for now it's just those four.**

**Fallout, and Elder Scrolls are the property of Bethesda.**

**Feel free to leave a review. Even if it's just to tell me what I'm doing wrong. It's the only way I'll learn. Just please at least be nice enough to tell me what I'm doing right too. I mean I know I haven't been good at that request myself, but I will try to be nicer in my reviews from now on.**

**I'm out. Thank you for your time.**


	3. We did not sign on for this!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu. This is purely a non-profit fan based story.**

Naruto blinked awake slowly. Quickly realizing he was laying on a bed.

"Did anyone get the licence plate number of that shoe?" He groaned sitting up, and putting a hand to his face.

"Nice to see you can get up after that." Ayaka's voice said beside him. He looked over to see her laying in a bed next to his. Her blouse was somewhat unbuttoned just enough for Naruto to tell her chest was bandaged heavily. "I fell from a tree, and bruised a few ribs." She explained. "I know you said run, and hide, but still I couldn't just-"

"Let other people fight, and possibly die for your sake." He finished for her. She glanced over in amazement. He gave her a knowing look. "You're not the only person who's been there. Trust me." He looked around. "Where are we, where are the other girls, and who was that girl who attacked me?"

Ayaka took a pained breath before speaking up. "We're in the nurse's office at Mahora Academy. Chizuru, and Akira are off explaining everything to our teacher, and that was Fei Ku... She's a classmate of mine, and she thought you were an enemy."

"She's pretty strong. Stronger than most of the women where I came from." Naruto said with a regrettable grimace.

"That leads to the million dollar question. Where exactly are you from?" Ayaka asked. "For that matter who are you? I mean you almost got my friends, and I killed, it's the very least you could do."

The boy gave a smile, as he closed his eyes. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and... I come from many places actually."

"Nice try Highlander." Ayaka mockingly scoffed. "But you're not dodging my questions that easily."

"Look Miss-"

"My name is Ayaka... Ayaka Yukihiro." She pointed out, annoyed he never bothered to learn her name.

"Ayaka. Listen. My past is not something I talk about with every pretty face that enters my sight. All you need to know is I am a dimension jumper. I travel between various worlds. I have no obligation to tell you anything else."

Ayaka wanted to huff, and get in his face about it, but her chest flared in pain again making her stay quiet.

Just then a small boy came into the room followed by an orange-haired girl with twin tails, and mismatched color eyes, with Akira, and Chizuru following behind them. "Hello there Sir." The boy said. "I wish to thank you for saving my students, now if you don't mind, I'd like to ask you some questions."

Naruto just looked at the boy for several seconds. His expression unreadable, his muscles unmoving before he finally bursts out into laughter. "Hahahaha! You really expect me to believe that this little shrimp, is a teacher here?! Oh man, you guys really suck at pranks. I mean come on. I mean, come on! He doesn't even look like he's sprouted hair on his nu-"

*CLANG!* Ayaka had taken a bed pan, and smashed it into Naruto's head. "Do not insult Negi like that again!" She yelled.

"Dammit Ayaka!" Pigtails was at Naruto's side. "We can't get any answers if you knock him out again!"

"Shut up, Asuna!" Ayaka yelled. "I was defending our teacher's honor against such crude language. Something a monkey like you would never understand."

"Oh, I understand alright." Asuna countered. "I understand you're just trying to get in Negi's pants, you goddamn pedo-"

Ayaka took a swing at her, which Asuna easily stepped to the side. The sudden strain, and surge of pain had her falling back onto her hands, and knees, before crumpling to the floor clutching at her ribs.

"Ayaka!" Negi cried reaching her side. "Please, don't strain yourself. You're hurt, fighting will only make the pain worse." He pleaded.

Chizuru stormed over to Asuna, and with a sudden movement slapped her hard across the face. "Ayaka was hurt, and you knew it. Yet you still provoked her into a fight. Do not do that to her again." She said with a scowl on her face few had seen before.

Negi was about to try to discourage further confrontation when Naruto came next to Ayaka. With another syringe. "The girls tell you about my Stimpaks?" He asked.

Negi nodded as Naruto jammed the syringe into Ayaka's ribcage. The blonde hissed as the needle pierced her skin, but relaxed as she could feel the bruises, and micro fractures mend rapidly. "Ahh... I'm feeling so much better."

"Amazing." Negi said wide-eyed. "How does it work?"

"Beats me." Naruto said. "I know how to use them, and make them. The real science behind it is stuff I couldn't explain if you put a plasma pistol to my gonads."

"You mean it's like magic?" Asuna asked.

"I wouldn't say that." Naruto explained. "More like it's a byproduct of a world that uses a different set of scientific rules than my own."

Negi nodded. That made sense, different universes couldn't be expected to follow the same laws of reality.

"So what will you be doing now?" Akira asked.

"I dunno." Naruto thought. "Probably just find somewhere quiet and relax for a while before looking for something to do."

"Really, like where?"

Naruto sighed. "Look lady-"

"Akira Okouchi." She corrected. Naruto sighed.

"Look Akira. if this is going where I think, I have no real interest in staying here."

Akira looked indignant. "I was merely asking, but why not stay here? I mean at least in this world no one is trying to kill you?"

"Look. This is a school for girls right? If I stayed here, I'd have to be a teacher, and I ain't qualified to teach anything that doesn't involve fighting." He said standing up, and getting his boots back on. "Besides. I don't want to be cooped up in some school the rest of my life. My skills are best put where I can save lives, help the helpless, do all that good stuff."

Ayaka suddenly spoke up. "Than would you at least consider training me?" The blonde asked. "I don't just want to be some spoiled rich kid who can only stand at the sidelines. I want to be helpful to others in fights just like you."

"Why would I want to do that?" He asked with his arms crossed.

"Please, I can pay you." She tried to reason.

"With what? Your world's money is almost useless to me, especially since I have no real plans to stay here." He pointed out.

"Well, what about gold, or silver then?" Chizuru asked. "If paper money is no good in other worlds, rare metals would still have value right?"

"Why do you care, Miss..." Naruto trailed off this time.

"Chizuru Naba."

"And let me guess, you want me to train you too?" He asked annoyed.

"That would be nice."

"I want in too." Akira spoke up.

"Oh for the love of-" Naruto spouted. "Fine, I'll train the three of you for a week. No more, and no longer. Understood?" He said to everyone.

Negi, and Asuna nodded a bit wide-eyed. He turned back to the three girls. "Alright, meet me down by the clearing we fought at earlier tonight. And don't wear anything that you won't mind getting wrecked. Cause this is not gonna be easy on any of you." He said before walking off.

Ayaka, Chizuru, and Akira all nodded, inwardly beaming at the chance to actually get to do something amazing.

"Please reconsider this." Negi begged them as they prepared to leave. "We still have no idea who this man is, or what he wants. You might seriously get hurt."

Ayaka just smiled and knelt down hugging Negi close. "So you can go and get hurt in my place? Sorry Negi-san, but I can't just stay in the sidelines anymore. This is my chance to help you, and everyone else." She said kissing him once on the forehead before walking off.

Asuna just sighed. "Oh man, there's no way this will end well."

* * *

(Some time later. In the woods outside the acadamy.)

Akira, Ayaka, and Chizuru made their way back to the clearing. The bodies and blood were mostly gone, but the scars of battle still littered the forest. Each girl's eyes scoured the area for Naruto, cross-trainers crushing foliage underfoot as they treaded through the dark.

"I don't get why we have to do this after dark?" Ayaka asked using a flashlight to navigate the woods. "I mean that just sounds unnecessarily dangerous." Just then in a bright flash of light several spotlights went up revealing a section of the forest had been cleared out into a training area of some sort.

"Alright ladies." Naruto barked as he appeared in the middle of the area. "You girls wanna learn how to fight? Well I'll start by seeing what you already can do... So... Come at me, with everything you've got!"

"Are you serious? You really want us to attack you?" Akira asked.

"Yes, come charging, and swinging, I want to see your fundamentals before I start with anything beyond basic." He said.

The three girls looked at each other in confusion, and shook their heads before charging at him.

* * *

(Less than five minutes later.)

The three young women lay in a crumpled pile of the grass, disheveled, sore, and in disarray.

"Wow. You girls suck." Naruto shook his head. "Not even five minutes and you're already on the ground, moaning in tortured pain."

"Screw you, bastard." Ayaka huffed. "I'm in too much pain to be taunted."

"Fine, be that way." Naruto said. "Anyway, now that I know how badly you can fight, let's get a move on to the real training." He said.

"I beg your pardon?" Chizuru asked, her eyes widening.

"If you think I'm gonna train you girls out here in the dark, you're crazier than I thought." he teased. "It'll be easier to train while we're in the sunlight, and I know just the place." He said. "Stand around me extra close." He ordered as each of them slowly rose to their feet, and stumbled over to him. "Okay... and don't worry, we'll be back home before the morning." He said flashing a series of hand signs.

"Wait, you mean we're leavin-" Akira never got to finish that sentence as they were whisked away in a yellow streak of energy.

* * *

(An unknown grassy field.)

In a flash, the foursome found themselves basking in the sunlight.

"Ummm, where are we?" Akira asked. "Why is it sunny out?"

"We are in one of my favorite worlds to get a vacation." He said. "It's daytime, because not all worlds work on the same time. Day in one world can just as easily be night in the other."

"So, this is where we will train?" Chizuru asked.

"Of course." Naruto said as in an instant there were now three of them much to the girl's shock. "Now, each of you, pick a clone, as I'll lead each of you to start your training." He said as each clone started walking off in a different direction.

The girls all froze a bit, first he took them to a different world, now he wanted to split them up... This guy was either overconfident, or insane. With defeated sighs, each of them took off after a different clone.

"I swear, if I die, I will find a way to come back as a ghost like Sayo, and haunt you til the end of time." Ayaka huffed as Naruto led her to a field of trees with strange fruits.

"Okay Ayaka... From what I gathered of our spar, you have the most training and experience in hand-to-hand combat. Now, normally I would have you work on improving that, but since the other two are lacking in that field, I want to focus more on them first." He lectured.

"Oh great, so I'm going to be ignored in favor of the lower students." She complained.

"Not true, I am merely going to train you in something else." he said pulling out a scroll, and summoning a large pile of firearms. "Namely. Marksmanship."

He pulled out a small .22 Pistol, and walked up to Ayaka. "This should make a decent starting weapon until you learn to deal with the recoil. Now listen to me very carefully. The minute you don't respect a weapon. It kills you. Here are the basic rules of thumb. Never point a weapon at anyone you don't intend to kill, never touch the trigger unless you're ready to kill, and always treat your weapon like it's loaded, even when you think it's not. Do you understand?"

"Of course." Ayaka said somberly.

"Good, now let me show you how to load, and aim." He said showing her the basics of popping in a magazine.

* * *

(With Akira)

Naruto took Akira to the bank of a nearby river. "Okay. From what I gather, you're the fastest of the three. So I'm going to train you to better utilize your speed." He said. "There are a series of techniques I could teach you, I think you'd be great at using." He said pulling out some scrolls. "Now, you won't be able to use these right off the bat, but in time, I'm sure you'll be able to pull these off."

Akira looked at them with wide eyes. "You want me to do that? I don't think that's even possible."

"You don't think it is, but you'll see otherwise one day." Naruto said. "Now let me show you some moves that'll take advantage of how fast you are on your feet." He said getting into a combat stance.

* * *

(With Chizuru)

Naruto led the redhead out to a small rock formation. "Okay Chizuru... From what I gathered, you're the slowest of the three." He said earning a polite smile from Chizuru. "However you also have the most raw physical strength of the group."

"Oh, thank you very much for the compliment." She said.

"Anyway. I'm going to show you a fighting style that will take advantage of that strength." He pulled out a scroll, and conjured up... A strange sledgehammer with some sort of device on the head. "Okay... This super-sledge, should give enough striking power to take out anyone who comes at you with just one hit."

Chizuru just stared blankly at the weapon, unsure if he really expected her to be a warrior, using such an unusual weapon. Naruto just smiled. "Let me show you some stances, and katas." He said getting into position.

* * *

(Some time later. Back with Akira.)

Akira was sore and wore out from her sparring with Naruto. After hours of katas, and drills she was utterly exhausted as the clone dispelled. With a groan, the brunette peeled off her clothes for a quick dip in the river. She relaxed in the cool water swimming lazily around until she accidentally bumped into something. A blue seal-like creature with whiskers that lazily surfaced above the surface to stare her in the face.

"Sealeo."

Akira's shriek echoed across the landscape!

* * *

**(End of Chapter.)**

**Not my best work, I admit. Transition, and training chapters have never been my niche. Hopefully, I can get something fun and exiting next chapter to make up for it. Anyway. Hope you found some enjoyment in this. I'll see you hopefully on the next chapter. **

**-Fallout, and Elder Scrolls are the Property of Bethesda**

**-Pokémon is the Property of Gamefreak**


	4. Our first Pokemons

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Mashashi Kishimoto, Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu. Any other properties will be pointed out at the end of the chapter.**

**Thanks for all the positive reviews. Knowing there are legitimately people who want to see where this story goes is what gives me the drive to keep this train running.**

**Okay. I promised myself not to go on another rant again. But I need to get this off my chest. I had recently learned about Ken Akamatsu's "sequel" to Negima. I won't spoil the exact details. But unless you really... REALLY like Evangeline, and only Evangeline. You're probably gonna hate this manga. I am so fucking pissed off. It's bad enough the series ended the way it did... But to be followed up with... THIS! It's twisting the knife, and rubbing salt in an open wound at the same damn time.**

**Bottom line. Screw Akamatsu, and screw his creators pet, god mode jerk sue Vampire who I have NO interest in reading about whatsoever. All bets are off now. I'm sorry if any of you are fans on her. But from now on, she is getting nothing but poor treatment from me in this, and any other Negima related works. I know I'll likely lose readers from this... But I need to deal with this anger somehow, and since therapy is for wimps, I'm healing the sickness with bashing.**

***sigh* Okay... Now that I've got that outa my system, If you're still here, let's get on with this story.**

* * *

(With Ayaka)

The blond was doing a now in the process of shooting assorted fruits being tossed into the air by Naruto. She had already got the hang of shooting still fruits at fifty paces, but now shooting them as they were moving was proving much harder.

"Aim down the sights. Keep a firm steady grip. Remember your stance!" He barked tossing more and more fruit down range. For all Ayaka's effort, she was only shooting down just under half the fruits this time.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Ayaka muttered only to get nailed in the back with a fruit, knocking her off-balance, and falling face-first into a puddle of only partly dried mud. Ayaka cried out in surprise, anger, and humiliation as she pushed herself off the puddle, her face, and shirt caked in a layer of mud.

"That'll teach you to talk back, to your sensei." Naruto snickered.

"You're dead!" Ayaka screamed charging him like an enraged bull. Naruto just smiled and stood there with a foolish grin on his face. At the last second, he bolted to the side, and stuck his leg out, tripping Ayaka, and sending her sailing into the dirt. Ayaka screamed in frustration, as she tried to get up, only to find a huge weight pinning her lower legs to the ground.

"Ahhh! Get off me you bastard!" The blond screamed.

Naruto just smiled. "You really need to watch that potty mouth of yours." He said slowly plucking each of Ayaka's cross trainers off her sockless feet.

"Hey! Why are you taking off my shoes!?" Ayaka screeched, really not liking where this was going. "I swear don't you dareeeeehahahahaa!" Ayaka was cut off in a fit of deep loud laughter as she felt short fingernails digging gently into the crevices of her tiny toes.

Naruto was always fascinated by how soft and smooth women kept their feet in other worlds. Nary a speck of callous or blemished skin. Just soft creamy, and most often sensitive flesh. He tickled her feet for several minutes enjoying the feel of her silky skin on his fingertips when.

Akira's faint shriek rang though the sky. Naruto sprang up ready for action. "Oh no! Akira's in trouble." He was about to make a beeline to check on her when Ayaka's leg slammed into his solar plexus. He gasped in shock as he poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

"That was for tickling me!" Ayaka yelled as she got back up, exhausted from her ordeal. The only other person who ever tickled her was Asuna back when they were little. Ayaka hated it. She wanted to hate it, as much as she wanted to pretend the source of the moisture accumulated in a certain area really was from her bladder. Sighing she reached for her shoes, only to find they were now full of mud.

"Damnation!" She cried out whipping one shoe into the bushes in sheer frustration. She was about to rage some more, when she heard a strange buzzing from those same bushes.

"Beedrill!" Three strange creatures that looked like two-legged bees with lances for hands, rose out of the shrubbery ever so creepily. They locked red eyes on Ayaka, shaking with anger, as they picked up speed flying right at her.

Gulping in panic. Ayaka quickly pulled her pistol out of the mud puddle, and took aim, readying a shot directly at the lead creature's center-of-mass.

*Click.* The gun did nothing. Caked in mud as it was, there was no hope of its internal moving parts squeezing off an effective shot.

Ayaka's eyes widened. She really should learn to keep her temper under control better.

* * *

(With Chizuru)

The redhead screamed as her hammer slammed against another floating rock with eyes, a mouth, and arms, "Sensei, if I may ask, why did you take me to train in an area full of these strange creatures?"

"Hey don't blame me." Naruto said hopping on one rock monster's head slamming it into the ground. "You're the one who hit it with your super sledge."

"After you kicked it out of my hands." She defended as she used the handle to block one of the monsters charging head-on at her. "What are these things anyway?"

"Geodude. They're a strange type of Pokémon, creatures that inhabit this world characterized by a strange cellular structure that makes them biologically different from most wildlife." He said as he caught a rock thrown by one of the geodude, and threw it back at the floating rock nailing it right in the jaw. "For one thing they almost never can be killed. Anything you attack them with only knocks them out. They also can mature into stronger forms through various means. And they all breed via laying eggs."

"That's quite interesting Sensei." Chizuru said as she blocked an advancing geodude with her foot. "However, I must ask how exactly to we stop them?"

"Well I figure, we can just outlast them. There can't be too many more left now." He said ax-kicking another into it's already downed buddy when a faint scream echoed through the sky.

"Crap, that's Akira! He then froze a moment. "Double crap, my clone with Ayaka is gone. She's defenseless! Then he saw three of the remaining Geodudes start to glow pure white near Chizuru. "Oh fuck me!" He yelled leaping, and flipping towards Chizuru. A green light orb glowing in the palm of his hand as he put an arm around Chizuru. "Brace yourself!" He yelled as a shimmering clear and white force field surrounded the pair.

"Geo-DUDE!" *BOOM BOOM BOOM!* The explosions were like something out of a cheesy action movie. a shockwave followed by a massive fireball!

* * *

(With Akira.)

The naked brunette quickly spun around, and tried to swim away, only for the creature. To quickly swim around her, it's face staring into hers the whole time.

"Sealeo! Sealeo!" It barked at her again and again. Akira was really starting to panic. What if this sea lion-like creature was hostile, was it waited for a moment to attack. In a panic, she tried to push it away her palms touching its breastbone, trying to push it away.

"Sea-leo!" The creature reared back, and lowering its head, charged forward, hitting Akira in the chest, and shoving her backward just as a large claw burst from the water grabbing the sea lion in a vice grip. Looking under the water, Akira could make out the vague shape of a giant lobster monster. It suddenly became clear. The sea-lion wasn't trying to hurt her, it was trying to save her!

Remembering her training, and trying to best adapt it to underwater use, Akira dove under the water. Locating the lobster's face, she swiftly tried to distract it with a kick to the face. The creature raised it's free large claw to block, and grab her leg. _"Excellent, you took the bait!" _She thought. _"Gotta make this quick!" _Just when it was about to crush her lower leg, Akira swiftly twisted underwater, her own free leg lashing out with even more force, than her earlier effort, her big toe nailing the lobster directly in the eye!

"Crawdaunt!" It roared letting then both go as it sunk down claws covering its eyes. Seizing the opportunity Akira grabbed the sea-lion, and swam as fast as she could for shore. She could not have gotten out of that water faster, if it had turned to magma. Pulling the sea-lion out with herculean effort. Akira gasped hard for breath as she lay in the grass, totally nude, and utterly exhausted. "Are you okay?" She asked rolling to check on the animal.

"Sealeo! Sea sea!" It chirped, nuzzling her face. She checked it's tail. There was a noticable welt, but it didn't seem to be bleeding or anything. Akira giggled a bit.

"Well I'm glad to see you didn't let that get your spirits down." She smiled reaching over, and stroking its short, but thick fur. "I think I get it now, you just wanted to play, and then you tried to save me when that thing came after me."

"Sealeo." It said bobbing its head up and down. Akira smiled and slowly got up on her knees. Hugging it around its neck. "Thank you very much."

"Sealeo leo!" It chirped as she felt the creature's tongue lick her chest a bit.

"Heehee hey, watch the boobs." Akira chided playfully pulling away. "I don't like you that much." She said with a smile, about to go and reach for her clothes when...

*SPLASH!* "CRAWDAUNT!" The giant lobster burst from the water enraged. Akira screamed as the monster charged at her, claws out ready to strike.

"SEA-LEO!" The sea-lion screamed firing a blue energy beam from its mouth, encasing its legs in ice.

"Daunt daunt!" The lobster growled trying to free itself. Seizing an opportunity Akira ran around to the rear of the crustation, and began wailing hard on the back of its armored head. "Ow!" She clutched her swelling hands as the creature tried in vain to get her off. "Why did I think that was a good idea?" She lamented as the creature finally bucked her tumbling off its back. Akira rapidly stumbled away, trying to gain some ground as Sealeo flopped between them ready to defend the girl as the lobster shattered the ice holding it in place. It turned around ready for round two when.

"GET AWAY FROM AKIRA!" Chizuru's voice roared as her Super Sledge nailed the lobster in the back of the head. The force sent it toppling over end over end splashing into the lake as it quickly sank into the water.

"Chizuru?" Akira finally got a good view of her friend. She stood in front of the nude swimmer, clad in only her bra, and shorts, barefooted, and obviously lightly burned in a few places. "What happened?"

"Naruto and I... We had an accident." She said with a smile. "We heard you scream, and decided to help." She said kneeling by her. "So, who's your friend?" She asked.

"Sealeo! Sealeo leo sea leo!" It chirped hopping onto Chizuru knocking her on her back and licking her face playfully.

"Hehehee. Such a playful thing as well. So Akira, you wanna catch this guy?"

"Catch?" Akira questioned as she got redressed.

"Oh right. Naruto didn't tell you yet." Chizuru began. "Let me explain."

* * *

_(Minutes earlier back with Chizuru and Naruto.)_

_Chizuru coughed as she tried to clear the smoke, and dust out of her lungs. Feeling around her, she knew she still had all her body parts though her shirt, and footwear didn't survive the blast._

_"Wow! That was interesting." Naruto says waving through the smoke. His jacket was blown away, and his pants had a few holes and tears around the legs, but he was otherwise unharmed too. "I didn't think that Ward spell would actually hold up"_

_"Sensei? If I may be so polite to ask. Why didn't you warn me these things could explode?" Chizuru asked. Her expression was smiling, but Naruto could sense she was certainly not happy._

_"Well if you knew that, you'd try to run instead of fight, right?" He asked rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I had to get you to at least try, and put your training to good use._

_Chizuru just casually strolled up to him. "Was that it? I see-"_

_*POW!* Chizuru's fist nailed him right in the forehead, knocking his neck back, and sending him crashing flat on his back, shoulders, and head. "I forgive you now." She said still smiling the whole time._

_"Okay. Point taken." Naruto groaned as he slowly set up. "Well as long as they're all out cold, you wanna catch one?"_

_"What? Catch them?" Chizuru asked._

_Naruto nodded. "When a Pokémon is weakend, you can catch it in a specialized device called a Pokeball." He said pulling out three small red, and white balls with a white button. Just throw it as the Pokémon, and the ball will take care of the rest. Now hurry up and make your choice, we have to get to the other girls fast."_

_Swiping the three balls from Naruto's hand, Chizuru swiftly threw one ball at the closest Geodude, while stuffing the remaining two in her shorts pocket. The ball opened as it struck the rock creature and sucked the creature in a glow of red energy. The ball wiggled back and forth for several seconds before finally stopping._

_"Aaaand, now you've caught it." Naruto said picking it up and handing it to Chizuru. "Now hurry up, we need to get to Akira!"_

* * *

(Back with Akira, and Chizuru in present time.)

"Okay. That explains all that." Akira admitted taking the pokeball Chizuru gave her after she got fully dressed. She knelt known in front of Sealeo. "What about do? Do you really want to come with me?" She asked.

"Sea! Sealeo!" It chirped headbutting the Pokeball slightly, and being sucked in. The ball shook for several seconds before finally settling. Akira smiled and hugged the ball close before-

"Wait a minute, if you were with Naruto, where is he now?"

"Oh I'm here." Naruto said popping up behind them. "Or rather I, his clone am here. I would have helped back there, but Chizuru did such a bang-up job, I wasn't even needed." He said.

"Wait, then where's the real Naruto?" Akira asked concerned.

Chizuru just smiled. "Well... You see."

* * *

_(With Naruto, and Chizuru just a minute ago.)_

_Naruto and Chizuru were running along just about to reach Akira's location when-_

_"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" A muddy, barefoot, screaming Ayaka ran right past them with three angry Beedrill buzzing after her._

_"Oh goddamnit!" Naruto sighed creating a shadow clone. "Go help Akira. I have to deal with this." He charged off muttering about how no amount of gold was worth this._

* * *

(Back with Akira, and Chizuru in the present.)

"You mean Ayaka's in trouble!?" Akira yelled. "Why didn't you mention that from the start, let's go." She yelled running off.

Naruto's clone couldn't help but grin. "Pain in the ass, but I gotta admit, you girls have spirit."

Chizuru smiled a genuinely happy one as she started running too. "This is nothing, you should meet the rest of our class."

* * *

(With Ayaka.)

"Yaaaaaaaa-umph!" Ayaka had been chased into a field of wildflowers when she accidentally tripped on a falling tree branch, and went flying and tumbling down a very tall, very steep hill. "Owwww. Why me." She whined. She then panicked as she heard the bee monsters buzzing over her.

"Beedrill!" They screeched charging the downed girl.

Ayaka screamed trying to raise her arms to defend herself from the giant stingers.

"COMBEE!" A creature resembling three honeycomb-shaped bees stuck together with a single red marking in between the top pair. Somehow blew a powerful gust of wind that sent all three giant bees crashing into the flowers.

"Combee bee bee bee combee!" The creature barked out as it flew between Ayaka, and her attackers.

"No please." Ayaka begged, "Don't try to fight them! It's my fault their angry, I don't want you getting hurt because of my stupid mistake."

"Well said Ayaka!" Naruto said jumping to her side. "Now that you've learned a thing or two, I think I can trust you with this." He said pulling out a 9mm pistol, and handing it, and a loaded mag to Ayaka.

"Beedrill!" True to form the angry bees charged and ganged up on the Combee. Beating it severely with multiple stings.

Ayaka growled, slapping in the magazine, pulling the slide to chamber a round, and flicking off the safety. "Get away from her, you fiends!" She yelled taking aim, and firing, and aiming, and firing, and aiming, and firing.

Each beedrill, cried out in pain as one by one they were struck with bullets. Their exoskeletons were not pierced by the rounds, but each attack still visibly seemed to injure and weaken them. The beedrill quickly dispersed, and flew away, having decided to cut their losses. Ayaka kept shooting until the gun finally clicked empty. Satisfied they were retreating. She quickly ran to the small Combee's side. "I didn't ask for your help. Why did you get involved."

Naruto just kneeled by her side as he took out a small potion, and fed it to Combee. "This flower field must be home to a combee hive, they defend their feeding grounds against anyone who isn't friendly. That includes bullies."

"Will she be okay?" Ayaka asked.

"I gave her an antidote for the poison. A night's rest, and she should be good as new."

Ayaka slowly reached down, and stroked the creature with a sad smile. "Thank you very much."

Just then Chizuru, and Akira arrived. "Are you two alright?" Akira asked as she saw the scene.

"Yeah. We're okay." Naruto said as his clone dispelled itself.

"Oh wow. Another Pokémon." Chizuru noted strolling over to Ayaka. "I have one Pokeball left. You wanna catch it? You just have to touch it with this ball, and it will be all yours to keep." She said pulling out a Pokeball to Ayaka. "Akira, and I already have one, come on Ayaka, you don't wanna be left out."

Ayaka thought for a moment, then whispered to Combee. "I promise, I'll give you a good home." She said tapping the bee with her ball as it was sucked it. The ball wiggled for a few seconds before finally settling. Ayaka smiled clutching the ball close.

"Well. Now that's been taken care of. We still get a couple of hours before sunrise in your world. Who's up for more train-"

"NO!" Three resounding yells echoed. "After the night I've had. I just want to take a bath, and go home."

Naruto sighed. "Fine, whatever. I'm getting paid either way."

* * *

(A short time later. Back at the river.)

The three dirty, sweaty young women were relaxing in the river happily scrubbing the grime away from their bare bodies.

"Naruto?" Akira asked. "Are you sure there's no other Pokémon around here."

"For the twentieth time. I can't be sure, because you won't let me look from behind this rock." Naruto yelled back.

"You are not peaking at us naked you pervert!" Ayaka yelled. "I see even one head of hair poking out. I'm shooting it off." She taunted sitting back down as Akira's Sealeo took a moment to serve as a living shower head spraying every crevice to get them all clean.

Naruto just pouted as he sat behind the rock. "I did agree to train you, and save all your lives. A little peek would be nice." He muttered.

"Geodude." The rock Pokémon smirked at him, as if he found amusement in Naruto's situation.

Naruto just snorted. "Oh don't you start, too."

**(End of Chapter 4)**

* * *

**Elder Scrolls and Fallout are the property of Bethesda**

**Pokémon is the property of Gamefreak**

**Well. That was actually pretty fun to write in contrast to the last chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. As always feel free to tell me what you think. Even if it's just to tell me what I'm doing wrong. **

**and now a special present. I promised Eva-bashing. And I'm going to deliver it.**

**In the form of Omake.**

* * *

**Omake: The Misfortunes of Evangeline McDowell #1**

"You want me to train you?" Evangeline laughed as she sat on her throne looking down on Naruto. "Well I will consider it, but first I demand you prove your worth" She said raising one leg into the air. Her bare sole directly in Naruto's full view. "Lick my feet, and be my slave!"

Naruto just stood there staring a moment, before he burst out laughing. "Hahaha, oh man. Sorry brat, but you're literally the one girl in this school, I wouldn't do that to. Sorry hon, but I'm not into little girls."

"You dare insult me, boy. I will-"

"Let me finish!" Naruto yelled back. "However, if it will stroke your ego that badly. I can offer a substitute." He said pulling out a Pokeball. "Go Lickitung! Use Lick!"

"Licki!" A large pink bipedal lizard with a massive tongue appeared. It quickly whipped out it's massive tongue, and quickly stroke Evangeline's foot with at least a whole meter of hot wet slimy mouth-muscle.

"EEEEAHAHAHAHAHHAAA!" The chibi-vampire laughed as it tickled her so badly. She tried to pull her foot away, only to find she couldn't move at all! "What is this!?"

"Lick can cause paralysis on occasion." Naruto explained walking up to Evangeline with a paint brush and a jar of honey. He quickly slathered the thick sticky sweet fluid all over Evangeline's sole, making sure to get plenty of it caked in between her toes.

"You brat. What do you think you are doing! When I get out of heEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAA!" She screeched as Lickitung resumed it's tongue attack with renewed vigor.

"Ya know. If I was a pedo, I would find this kinda hot." Naruto admitted. "I'll just leave you two alone for a little while. Have fun." He said walking outside as Evangeline's laughter, and curses could be heard throughout the Academy.


	5. Mo' Training, Mo' Problems

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Mashashi Kishimoto, Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu.** **This is purely a non-profit fan based story.**

* * *

(Class 3-A. The next morning.)

The class was in shock. One by one each student walked in to be met with Ayaka, Akira, and Chizuru sitting at their desks, heads down, and fast asleep.

"Wow... This is a new one." Chisame said as she did some work on her website. "The simplicity of it all is what strikes me the most."

"Class rep, and Akira are sleeping in school?" Makie asked looking over them. "For once I'm not the failure!" She chirped.

"Chizuru?" Natsumi looked down at her roommate wondering what happened to make her so tired.

Fuuka, and Fumika had a plan. Quietly they ran to the bathroom, and filled a small dish with warm water. Making their way back to Ayaka's desk the gently pried one of her hands loose, and dunked her fingers into the water. Giggling to each other. They went back to their desk.

"Akira?" Yuna Ayashi asked gently shaking her friend's shoulder. "You okay? Come on, wake up, class is about to start."

Slowly Akira's eyes blinked open as she sat up and stretched a bit. "Thanks Yuna." She said trying to get ready for today's lesson.

"What happened to you?" Ako Izumi asked. "First you leave the dorm late in the evening, and don't come back. Now we find you, Class Rep, and Chizuru at your desks sleeping like you literally stayed up all night."

Akira just smiled. "Ask me after school. I'll explain everything."

Chizuru was slowly shaken awake by Natsumi. "You okay? You look awfully out of it, and class is about to start."

"Thanks Natsumi." Chizuru smiled. "I'll be fine. I just need some time to rest later on."

Ayaka slowly blinked awake. "Uhhh. Why are my?" She looked down at her skirt, then at the bowl in front of her. "MONKEY!" She roared lunging at Asuna. 'You BITCH! You made me piss myself in front of the class!" Her hands were wrapped around Asuna's throat.

"Ack! It... was the..." Asuna tried to choke out, but Ayaka's grip was too strong. In desperation. Asuna swung her arm, and punched Ayaka hard in the face knocking her back against the wall, slumping down flat on her ass, as Negi came in.

"Oh no, what has happened here!?" He cried rushing to Ayaka's side. "Asuna, what did you do?!"

"I had no choice, she was strangling me, and I had to get her off, and-" She looked down and noticed the stomach of her blazer was darkened by a large wet spot. "Oh goddamnit! She got her pee on me!"

Half the class broke into fits of laughter at this. Even by 3-A's standards this was way too funny to not be remembered as an awesome morning.

Negi quickly excused both girls to clean up, and change clothes as he tried his best to calm everyone down.

* * *

(Mahora Girl's shower.)

Both girls were quick to strip off their stained clothes and hop in the shower to clean off.

"So..." Asuna asked as she scrubbed soap on her belly like she was trying to wash the skin itself off the muscle. "How was your training?"

Ayaka froze for a bit. "It was... Informative. I learned a bit." Ayaka said scrubbing her lower regions with the fourth different scented bodywash.

"Oh really like what?" Asuna asked as she turned the water off, and padded over to where she left her towel and began drying off.

"Lets just say, if I wanted to really beat you in a fight. I don't need my fists anymore." Ayaka said padding over to her own towel, and drying off as well.

"Oh really? So he taught you to use a sword?" Asuna asked.

"No."

"Axe?"

"Goodness no."

"Magic."

"Not experienced enough."

"Giant robo-"

"Oh for the love of,- He taught me to use a gun you monkey!" Ayaka cried finally fed up. She made her way back to the benches where fresh uniforms had been sent for them both.

Asuna grabbed her arm. "Wait! He gave you a gun?! Are you crazy, those things are dangerous, if you're caught with one you could go to jail."

"I know all that Monkey." Ayaka sighed. "That's why I gave them back to Naruto before we came back here. He can be the one to deal with the law, no sweat off my back." She picked up her clothes, eyes widening as it took greater effort to lift them, and slip them onto her body. Her bra, and panties felt the same, but her shirt, skirt, and vest all felt several pounds. Her socks must have each weighed another pound, her shoes must have been another 2 pounds each. "What the hell, why are my clothes so heavy?" She asked.

* * *

(Later that day. Back at the Dorms.)

"So wait? You went to another world?" Makie asked still confused as she cradled Sealeo's head within her lap like a large sea-lion in her friend's dorm room wasn't that big a deal."

"Again. Yes I did. He took me through some martial arts training, and after a bit, I took my clothes off and went for a swim."

"Did HE join you?" Yuna asked with a grin.

"Goodness no! I have no idea what happened to the clone. From what Ayaka, and Chizuru told me, I believe it was dispelled in order for the real one to get a progress report." She said.

"I don't get it." Makie said scratching her head. The other girls just giggled in amusement.

"And that's how you met... This..." Ako trailed off.

"His name is Sealeo, and yes. He saved me from being attacked by this giant lobster monster." Akira said. "Then I ended up saving him when the monster caught him."

"Aw that's so awesome." Makie beamed. "I wish I had one too."

"Thanks. If I ever go back again, I'll see if I can bring you girls too so you can catch some Pokémon yourself." She smiled walking into her closet to get changed . She took a light blue shin-length sleeveless sundress off the rack only for it to nearly pull her hand to the floor as she struggled to hold it up.

"What is going on? Why is my dress so heavy?" She asked.

* * *

(Around this same time. Mahora campus.)

Naruto was laying in the shade of a tree, just enjoying a decent time's rest when he felt a ominous shadow looming over him. "Hello Naruto." Chizuru said smiling, but clearly not very happy. "Do you want to tell me why all my clothes feel at least five pounds heavier?"

Naruto just sighed. He knew this was coming, but it didn't make this suck any less. "Get the other girls. I'll explain everything."

Within the next ten minutes Ayaka, and Akira flanked Chizuru their icy stares demanding answers.

"Alright. Let me explain. Remember what I told you girls before I dismissed you this morning?" He asked.

* * *

_(Flashback. Mahora Campus.)_

_"One last thing girls. I have an idea to build up all your physical attributes. Namely strength and speed. You girls are gonna start weight training." Seeing the girls were confused he explained. "By going about your daily lives, training, just moving about with weights on, you'll build up your muscles."_

_"Oh?" Ayaka asked. "And how will you do that? tattooing some special runes or seals as it were on our bodies that increase gravity's effect on us?"_

_Naruto just remained silent for a moment looking at Ayaka like she had grown a second head. "No... I can't do that one. Whatever gave you a silly idea like that?" He asked._

_Ayaka just shrugged and backed off. "Nevermind then." She muttered shaking her head._

_"Look. Tommrow, it will all be clear to you what I have in mind. Until then, just try to keep an open mind." Naruto suggested. The other girls just nodded before proceeding to get some rest before class started._

* * *

(Back to present time)

Ayaka quickly put two and two together. "You pervert! You put weights in all our clothes!"

"I may have left a clone or two behind to sneak into your rooms, and put lead weights in all your outfits, yes." He explained.

The girls began feeling around their cloth trying to find the weights.

"You can stop searching. This is a special fiber I came across in one world. The lead is distributed evenly throughout the fabric for greatest ease of movement. Think of it like carrying a bunch of supplies at once, which do you think would be more stressful on your body. a thirty kilogram backpack, or thirty kilograms evenly distributed all over your body. Every muscle, every joint supporting an even share of the burden."

The girls all nodded, that made sense.

"But wait. If we're constantly being weighed down, how will we be able to move faster?" Akira asked.

"Oh simple, you'll just have to take your clothe-"

*POW!* Ayaka socked him hard in the face. This time though he barely flinched.

"Not so easy to knock me around when I'm actually ready for it, is it?" He smiled.

Ayaka growled, and moved to kick him in the groin only for Naruto to catch her ankle inches from its target, in less than a second he was down on one knee, her flat pulled away and tossed aside. "Now now Ayaka, my dear. No need to be so hostile. Or perhaps you want me to tickle you again?" He asked gently blowing on the blonde's toes making her shiver in delight just a bit.

"Stop that!" She yelled jerking her foot away, and falling over. On her side.

"Hmmm, your mouth says no, but that damp spot on your pan-"

"SHUT UP!" She screamed trying to drown him out.

Chizuru, and Akira both looked on wide-eyed, amazed at Ayaka their haughty class rep being so... sensitive. Part of them prayed no one, man or woman would ever try that with them, and part of them prayed they would.

Naruto just walked over to Ayaka and knelt down. "You know how cute you look when you are embarrassed?" He asked sitting the blonde up. "I'm sorry. I won't bring it up in public again. Okay. Just try not be so violance-happy. That kinda stuff gets you nowhere really."

Ayaka just pouted. "Fine." She said standing up. "You two had better not tell anyone." She said sternly.

Akira, and Chizuru nodded with smiles on their faces. Ayaka's dirty little secret was safe with them.

"So Sensei." Akira began. "When will we be training again?" She asked.

"We can leave any time today when you are all ready." He said. "Slip into some training clothes, and meet me back at the clearing when you're ready. Oh, and bring your Pokémon with you. Since you caught them, you might as well train with them too." He said.

"Right!" All three said before running off to get ready for training.

* * *

(Later. Off in the Pokémon world.)

The foursome were teleported into the middle of a large forest surrounding a small lake. "Okay. After what happened last night, I think it's for the best we don't train so far away from each other. He said creating two clones. "Alright. I'm going to train with Ayaka's marksmanship. You two will train with Akira and Chizuru to further hone their fighting skills." He said.

"Aye sir!" The clones saluted before walking about thirty meters in different directions with the girls.

"Stay close to the edge of the lake!" Naruto yelled. "If anything happens, I want us all to stay in each other's sight."

"Alright!" The girls yelled back. Naruto just smiled pulling out some clay targets, and handing Ayaka her pistol as he began setting them up around the threes. "Okay. Lets test your skills with some quick time trials. Let Combee out too, I want to see what she can do after I get your training started."

Meanwhile the Naruto clone with Chizuru was trying to think of how to start this. "Okay. I want you to run through the attack,and defense katas I got you to learn last time. Get it all down to muscle memory. Bring out Geodude too. I want you to practice defending against an oponant who will actually attack you."

Chizuru nodded and called out Geodude. "Okay Geodude, I need you to attack me. Just try to hit me as I block you att-"

*POW!* Chizuru was cut off as a thrown rock hit her right in her lower regions. She screamed out in pain clutching at her pelvis to make sure nothing was broken. "That wasn't very nice." She groaned.

"Dude." He smirked Naruto just shook his head.

"Oh man. You fucked up now rock lord." He snickered.

"Geo geodude?" It looked at Naruto wondering what he meant by that. Only to see a looming shadow over him. It was Chizuru with her hammer high overhead.

"Geodude?!"

*SMASH!*

"Told you." He muttered.

Over with Akira. The Naruto clone had already begun sparring with her. Akira was still not landing any hits, she could still defend herself alright.

"Sealeo!" The sea-lion fired an ice beam at Naruto. Only for him to grab Akira and pull her into the beam's path. In a near instant the swimmer was encased in a block of ice!

"SEALEO!" It panicked and shuffled along to try to save its trainer. Naruto just calmly pulled out a strange potion and poured in on the ice, instantly melting it away leaving a shivering Akira laying on the grass. "Why, did you do that?" She asked.

"To teach you both a lesson. Be mindful of your surroundings. ninety-nine percent of the time. The attack that finishes you is the one you never see coming."

Akira nodded, and hugged Sealeo around the neck. "Don't be hard on yourself. We both just have to be more careful from now on."

"Leo..." It nodded somberly.

"Okay. That being said. Lets work on you two learning to fight as a team. I want Sealeo to act as a living gun turret trying to hit me with ranged attacks while avoiding Akira. Akira, your goal will be to keep me from attacking Sealeo, while at the same time attempting to force me into a place where Sealeo has a clear shot. You both understand."

"Sealeo!" It chirped. Akira nodded as well.

"Good. Now lets begin."

Back with Ayaka. She stood alone at the edge of the woods. Just when three clay disks went flying out aiming for her body.

In a second Ayaka squeezed the trigger on her .22 three times. Each time the clay exploded into dozens of shattered pieces. More disks came flying out from different angles only to meet the same fate. "Any time now Combee! I'm low on bullets."

Back in the forest. Naruto cartwheeled through a hail of poison stings fired by the bee. As he sent more clay disks flying at Ayaka. "Interesting, Ayaka's aim is spot on, yours however needs some work."

"COMBEE!" Frustrated to the point of almost burning bright red. The bee charged at Naruto its jaws open wide for a devastating bug bite! It was about to take a chunk out of Naruto's arm. Only for an explosion to be heard in the distance."

"The hell? STOP TRAINING EVERYONE!" Naruto yelled. "Regroup!" Once everyone was back together on the edge of the lake. Naruto spoke up. "Did everyone else hear that explosion?"

A chorus of nods followed.

"Alright. I'm gonna send two clones ahead to take a look. We're gonna stay here." He said as the clones went dashing back into the woods.

* * *

"Get back here you little fucker!" A blond man yelled as he fired another bazooka shot at a strange brown duck-like creature clutching a leak in its wing.

"Fetched!" The creature cried getting thrown dozens of feet through the shrubbery by the explosion.

"Easy Wesley, I'd like us to catch at least one uninjured Pokémon today." A darker skinned man chided manning a mounted gun of some sort, on the back of a black hummer driving forward.

"Oh shut it John." Wesley snapped. "I don't see you two trying to soften them up today. Just keep on net detail like always."

"Will you two hurry up, and clear out more trees?" A man with long black hair driving the Humvee yelled. "I can't manuever this damn thing with all these stupid woods in the way!"

"Fine!" Both yelled pulling out Pokeballs. "Vigoroth cut down every tree in Hardin's way!" Wesley yelled summoning a large ape-like white monster with giant claws.

"Camerupt! Burn this whole damn forest down if you have to. Just clear the way for us to get that Farfetch'd. "John yelled calling out a large orange camel with two volcanos for humps.

"VIGOR!"

"RUPT!"

A massive section of the forest was obliterated in seconds. One clone saw all this, and quickly dispelled himself to inform Naruto what was happening.

* * *

(Back with Naruto, and the girls.)

"Shit!" Naruto exclaimed out of nowhere. "Not these three again. Not now."

"Sensei what's wrong?" Akira asked.

"Pokémon thieves." Naruto said. "John, Wesley, and Hardin. They're bad news. The destruction they cause is off the charts. Stealing, poaching, destroying property, assault. It's all good to them, as long as they get Pokémon to fence." He said. "They're destroying the forest to get at a rare Pokémon."

"Oh my, we have to stop them!" Chizuru declared.

"No." Naruto barked. "You are not ready yet to take these guys on. I'll go handle them, you stay here, and wait for me." He ordered leaping off into the forest.

He was not gone more than ten seconds before Akira spoke up. "We're not going to stay here are we?" She asked.

Ayaka was already gone. "I guess not." Chizuru smiled going after her.

Akira just smiled a sad smile, and took off too.

**(End of Chapter 5.)**

* * *

**Pokémon is the property of Gamefreak. I only lay claim to the OCs of John, Wesley, and Hardin.**

**Again I apologize. Transition chapters are not my forte. I'm best at getting straight to the action. I hope I did a good enough job to keep you all hooked.**

**Also. I was gonna do a second Evangeline omake. But I didn't know if I could use the MLP:FiM OC Fluffle Puff in a fanfic without her creator's permission so I scrapped it to be safe.**

**Thank you for your time. Hopefully I'll see you next chapter.**


	6. A Clashing of Hatred

**Disclaimer: Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. Negima is the property of Ken Akamatsu. Other properties will be pointed out as needed at the end of the chapter. This is purely a non-profit fan story purely for entertainment.**

* * *

"Dammit, where did it go!?" John yelled in frustration as he pounded on the roof of the Humvee. "Goddamnit Wesley, you were supposed to be watching where it was heading."

"Hey don't try to pin this on me!" Wesley snarled. "Your fucking Camerupt is spewing so much fire, I can't see shit out there!"

John was about to retort when he felt something yank him out of the roof hatch, and hurl him across the burnt wasteland. "AHHHHHH!"

"John, what is-" Hardin began only to go wide-eyed at the sight of the figure that dropped into the hummer with him. "Oh fu-"

*CRASH!* Hardin was sent flying face first through the glass of the windshield crashing against a charred tree stump.

"Shit!" Wesley yelled. "Vigoroth, its that ninja again. Cut that fucker down!"

"ROTH!" The creäture charged at the Humvee. It's claws making mincemeat of the top of the vehicle as it looked down to attack Naruto.

*CHOOMF CHOOMF CHOOMF!* Only for a lady's high heel pump, a gas can, and a Cheese-kun plushie bounced off his face at high speed knocking the sloth-creature down off the truck. Naruto quickly sprung up onto the hood of the car, a strange box-like gun looking cobbled together out of vacuum cleaner parts in his hands. "Damn, this Rock-It-Launcher is a fun weapon to use. I knew there was a good reason I kept it around."

"Came-RUPT!" The volcano-camel launched a torrent of fire from his mouth as Naruto jumped up. The fire washed over the car, igniting the gas tank, and causing an explosion within seconds.

"Vigoroth! Roth roth vigor vigoroth!" The sloth screamed in pain from the burns it suffered.

Naruto shook his head. "Still blindly attacking, paying no heed to each other in the way. Like trainer like pokemon, speaking of which." He looked around in confusing. "The hell did they go? Dammit, they must have broken away to keep chasing that Pokemo-"

"Dodrio!" A large three-headed flightless bird interrupted him, by rapidly stabbing at him with three razor-sharp beaks. Naruto narrowly managed to duck as the tree he was standing on was nearby cut in two by the devastating series of attacks! Naruto fell forward flipping to hit the ground. He carefully observed Vigoroth, and Camerupt having resumed their charges at him.

"Okay... You wanna fight. Lets fight." He said unsealing the black bladed nodaichi. "Lets see how you stand against the Ebony Blade of Mephala!"

* * *

(Deeper in the forest.)

"Fetch'd fetch'd-Farfetch'd!" The duck cried hobbling along on an injured leg, one of its wings bent in an awkward shape. It hobbled along hastily through the bushes until it bumped into the leg of a resting Chizuru.

"Fetch'd!" It cried in panic.

"Whoa, take it easy." Chizuru bent down. "You're hurt? Oh my, let me help you."

"Hey look, it's got a leak in its wing." Akira observed.

"Disturbingly fitting." Ayaka muttered. "Chizuru, hurry up, every second we waste here, more of this forest gets destroyed."

"Calm down." Chizuru said gently feeding the struggling duck a potion. "There, that should help you with your wounds." She smiled.

Just then a rustling was heard nearby. "Damn it, where did that Farfetch'd go!" A man's voice rang through the area.

"Okay, just spread out." Another said. "It can't have gotten far!"

Each of the girls' blood ran cold. The Poachers were here, and from the sound of things, Naruto wasn't around to help them.

"Don't worry we'll protect you." Chizuru said with a smile . "Go hide somewhere close." She said pulling out her super sledge, and calling out Geodude. "Okay Geodude, this is our first fight, be ready for anything." She warned.

"Geo-dude!" It said, clearly pumped up.

Ayaka, and Akira nodded, and released their own Pokémon ready for a fight as well.

Just then, one by one, the three poachers burst through the bushes. "What the hell, who are these broads?" Wesley asked.

"You are not getting your hands on this Pokémon, you thieves." Chizuru declared getting into a fighting position.

"Oh yeah." Hardin says. 'Like a couple worthless girls like you are gonna stop us." He said drawing a knife.

"Yeah ladies." John said drawing an axe. 'Just go home, and get your hair done like normal women should. You three are way outa your league here."

"Geo-DUDE!" John was cut off as a rock slammed into his chest knocking him backwards on the ground.

"John!" Hardin yelled. "You bitches are gonna pay for tha-"

"SEALEO!" a beam of blue energy struck Hardin in the hand encasing his entire arm up to the shoulder in a block of ice the size of a refrigerator.

"Alright!" Wesley screamed. "Playtime is over, you skanks are gonna die right here, right now!" He pointed his bazooka and began to pull the trigger when-

"Com-BEE!" The Bee flew directly into his groin, it's mouths chomping away at whatever flesh made it within range.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Wesley shrieked from the pain, and reached down to try to protect his most precious parts. accidently lowering the bazooka mid-fire.

"Wesley, NO-"

*SHR-BOOM!*

* * *

(Back with Naruto.)

Naruto tensed up for a moment as he heard the explosion in the distance. Despite the lapse in concentration, he was still able to block Vigoroth's claws with his sword. "Dammit, those girls must have disobeyed me again." He scowled as he jumped back to avoid another wave of fire from the Camerupt's mouth.

"Dodrio!" The three-headed bird resumed its attack from behind, it's three beaks forming strange energy drills around them. One of its beaks managed to pierce Naruto's back drawing some blood.

"Ahhh, son of a-" Naruto gasped as he managed to grab one of the beast's necks and throw the three-headed bird over his shoulder flying back into a changing Vigoroth!

"DRIO!"

"ROTH!" Both cried as they collided with each other.

"Okay, time to get serious." Naruto said reaching into his belt and pulling out two pokeballs himself. "You guys wanna play? Cause I got a couple new playmates who are dying for a good fight. He tossed both in the air. GO Samurai! Go Munchie!"

The balls opened releasing two creatures. The first was a bipedal, stone-skinned rhinoceros with a drill-like horn on its snout. It appeared to be wearing some sort of custom-fitted black samurai-like armor complete with helmet, and steel geta sandals. In its clawed hand was a large glaive.

The other creäture was far more mundane looking. It's body was almost like an obese green teddy bear with its fur falling to the ground almost like it was wearing a skirt, it's lower law was a nice cream color, and it had two oversized lower canine teeth protruding from its bottom lip.

"Rhydon!"

"Munchlax!" They cheered.

"Okay guys, let's show these three whose boss." Naruto said.

"Lax!" Munchie sprung forward and smashed into Vigoroth knocking him back several meters. Samurai closed it's eyes before spinning his glaive creating a well-sized vortex of wind that picked up Dodrio and threw him over to the other side of the battle area!

"Guess it's down to you, and be rock-humper." Naruto taunted as he stared down Camerupt. "You sure you wanna dance this tango? You might break something."

"Camerupt!" It charged as Naruto blazing in an aura of fire. Naruto just smirked and leapt over it with a smile on his face. He couldn't help himself. Even with the girls in danger, he could not resist the temptation of taking this beast down."

* * *

(Back with the three Poachers.)

The three coughed, and groaned as the smoke cleared. they looked around, the three girls, and their Pokémon were nowhere in sight.

"Oh come on!" Hardin yelled.

"Doesn't anyone ever die from explosives anymore?!" Wesley snarled in rage.

John looked around, and sat blood stains, and torn pieces of clothing. "They must have been hurt by the blast like we were, they can't have got far, lets split up, we're more likely to track them down separately."

The others nodded and pulled out their Pokeballs. They knew they would need some backup.

"Go, Spearow." John yelled.

"Go, Poochyena!" Wesley cried out.

"Sandshrew, get out here!" Hardin screamed.

One by one a brown and reddish sparrow, a grey and black dog, and a rodent with yellow scales for most of its body were summoned as the trio went in separate angles forward with their Pokémon in tow.

Hardin smirked as he saw one of the girl's light blue shirts in the bushes along with the white cross trainers poking out. Slowly he pretended to walk past, only to quickly spin around and stab his knife deep into the short again and again. "Yeah! Take that you fuckin' bitch! Take that knife right up your filthy cu-" He stopped when he noticed his knife had no blood on it. "What the-" He reached into the bushes, and pulled out... Am empty t-shirt. "A fuckin decoy"

*POW!* He was cut off by two pale bare soles slamming into the side of his face as Akira clad in only a sky blue bra, and panties swung into him on a vine. The impact knocked him clear across the bushes into a tree.

"Sanshrew!" It readied its claws to strike the girl down, only to be blasted with a jet of water by Sealeo who was hiding behind the same tree Akira had swung from.

"You bitch!" Hardin stumbled up swinging his knife wildly. "You got some nerve touching my face with your disgusting feet, I'm gonna enjoy cutting you up like a slab of meat!" He said as he finally got his bearings.

Akira kept her eyes focused on him. _"Remember, all your training. This guy's got a weapon. Have to be extra careful."_ She thought as she remained on the defensive.

* * *

(With John.)

John scowled as he failed to strike the redhead with his axe. The redhead stripped to only her undergarments was able to fend off each of his swings by blocking with her high-tech sledgehammer. "Dammit Spearow, I need a wing here!"

"Spearow spear spearow!" It cried as it was pelted by another rock thrown by Geodude.

John tried to swing downward at Chizuru, only for the redhead to sidestep out the way, as the axe buried itself in the ground. Chizuru smirked as she thrust her hands forward nailing the poacher in the face, before clubbing him in the leg with her hammer breaking the limb with ease.

"Ahhh! Fuck! Spearow! Do something!" John screamed.

"Spearow!" The creäture made a last desperate nosedive at Chizuru only to be nailed from behind by Geodude's rock throw. It was thrown up several meters in the air before crashing back down into a tree, being knocked out cold.

"You can come out now." Chizuru said into a nearby bush as farfetch'd hobbled out.

"Fetch'd?" It inquired.

"I'm alright, come on, I know you are hurt, and scared, but the sooner we can help my friends, the sooner we can end this nightmare." She said urging the Pokemon to follow her.

"You bitch!" John snarled. "You're gonna pay for this. When my friends and I get our hands on you, we're gonna-"

"Geodude, please crush his hands for me."

"Geo-dude!"

*CRUNCH!*

John's screams echoed throughout the woods.

"Now let's get going."

* * *

(With Ayaka.)

Ayaka had just shed her shoes, socks, shirt, and shorts, and reloaded, and chambered her 9mm pistol when she felt something very big pressed against her back.

"Stupid blond bimbo." Wesley taunted his bazooka pointed into her. "Should have settled for being a good little tramp and staying in the city." He taunted pulling the trigger.

*Click.* He ran out of rockets.

Ayaka quickly dropped to all fours, and reared back with a kick from her right leg. her heel smashing Wesley right in the groin.

"AHHHH! You fucking slut! I'm gonna rip you a new one for that!" He cried as he fell to the floor. Ayaka got up, ready to aim her gun at his face when-

"Poochyena!" The doglike creäture bit down hard on her arm making the blonde lose her grip and drop her weapon. Ayaka screamed in pain as she tried in vain to shake the dog loose from her forearm.

"GET OFF!" She cried trying to slam the beast against a tree. "COMBEE! HELP!"

"Com-BEE!" It cried flying around the tree, and firing dozens of stingers out it's mouth. The spread was narrow enough to avoid touching Ayaka, but it was enough to distract Poochyena as it let go of Ayaka's bloody arm, and went after the bee, gnashing at her with several powerful biting attacks.

*BANG BANG BANG BANG!* Just then several bullets struck Combee's body knocking it to the grass. Ayaka's eyes widened as she turned to see Wesley now had her pistol!

"Stupid bitch, can't even keep a good grip on your piece." Wesley taunted as he turned the gun to Ayaka. "Now... Time for you to die. Don't worry, your little friends will be joining you soon."

Ayaka had tears in her closed eyes. It couldn't end like this. Not here, not now.

Wesley was about to pull the trigger when he saw the familiar glow and flash of light associated with a Pokemon evolving. "Oh hell no!" He cried shooting at Combee again and again, but the bee continued to rise into the air growing larger and changing shape...

"Vespi-QUEEN!" The creäture before them all now resembled some sort of fusion between a queen bee, and her hive. With a simgle pair of red eyes it glared down at the pokemon, and it's master who so callously attempted to take her friend away.

"Dammit go down already!" Wesley fired the last several shots only for a large amount of Combee to exit Vespiqueen's body. Forming a large barrier which blocked the remaining bullets. As this happened several of the combees also gathered around Vespiqueen's body, and began repairing it like a regular bee would repair a hive. Finally two large swarms of combee began flying at Poochyena and Wesley.

"No no no no nonono NO NO!" Wesley tried to run only for the honeycomb-shaped bees to surround and sting him repeatedly from all sides. Wesley screamed and shrieked like a madman flailing like a fish out of water before finally going limp.

Ayaka turned around and looked at Vespiqueen in awe. "Combee? is that, you?"

"Vespiqueen vespi vespi!" It chirped.

Ayaka smiled and hugged the insect with her unbloodied arm. "Thank you for protecting me again." She said. "Come on, the others need my help, and I should get this wound treated. She said walking off into the woods with Vespiqueen close behind her.

* * *

(Back to Akira, and Hardin's fight.)

Akira was not having an easy time. Hardin was far more skilled with a knife than she thought. With every move she made he had a counter. Every attack he hard she could barely evade. Defensive wounds lined her hands and forearms. Sealeo had easily dispatched Hardin's sandshrew, but when it came to the trainer himself. Hardin knew exactly how to keep Akira between him, and her sealeo. The creäture would not launch an attack for fear of hitting its trainer.

Akira was getting desperate. The more blood, she shed, the more she started to panic. She was scared, cold, running on pure adrenaline. She needed to stop this monster fast. An idea sprung to mind. It was insane, with little chance of her surviving, but she was desperate. It was her only shot. She dropped her arms.

Hardin smirked as he saw an opening. With little to halt his advance. He charged in, his knife nailing a nail hole in Akira's abdomen.

"UGH!" She grunted as she felt the blade pierce her body.

"SEALEO!" The creäture cried out seeing his friend get stabbed.

"Ha! Got you bitch! How do you like that!" Hardin taunted.

"Thank you..." Akira whispered. Hardin then realized the girl had her arms wrapped tight around him, and would not let go.

"SEALEO... Use ICE BEAM on us both!"

"Sea-leo?"

"NOW!" Akira screamed.

"SEA-LEOOOOOOOOOOO!" The creäture screamed in anguish as he fired a powerful beam of freezing cold energy.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Hardin tried to get away, to yank the knife out to stab her again, anything to try to escape. But it was far too late. The beam struck Akira square in the back. In an instant a large chunk of ice overcame both of them.

Just then Chizuru came running out, followed by Vespiqueen carrying Ayaka in her arms. Both froze in shock seeing the sight before them.

"Akira... no..." Chizuru shivered, a tear running down her face.

"My god." Ayaka was pale as a ghost. "NARUTO! WE NEED YOU NOW!"

* * *

(back with Naruto)

Naruto had just finished off Camerupt with a spiraling ball of blue energy to the top of his head. As Munchie finished pulverizing Vigoroth with a strange gatling gun device shooting red lasers that was sticking out of's mouth. And Samurai had taken out Dodrio with a powerful cutting wind from its glaive that struck the beast in its necks.

"Nice work guys, return." Naruto said recalling both Pokémon. "Now we can go save the girls before they."

"NARUTO! WE NEED YOU!" An anguished cry that sounded like it was from Ayaka blared through the woods. Naruto broke into a swift run towards the origin of the sound. One thought blazing through his mind.

_"Ah, fuck my life."_

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

**Pokémon is the property of Gamefreak**

**Elder Scrolls is the Property of Bethesda**

**Fallout is the property of Bethesda**

**I only lay claim to the OCs John, Wesley, and Hardin (raise your hand if you got that pun, and didn't need to use an internet search.)**

**Well, not my best work, but I still hope it was worth the wait for you guys. Sorry if you feel I neglected Naruto, and Chizuru's fights, but I was in such a rush to finally get things done, I had to make certain cuts to my plans. So is this the last hurrah for Akira? Will Naruto keep training the girls? What is next for our heroes? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out.**

**Btw... Can any of you guess what's special about Munchie from that little hint?**


End file.
